The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The automotive industry is increasing investigation and implementations of alternative fuels. As alternative fuels become available, there is a potential for customers to use them in vehicles that are not designed to operate on the particular fuel. If the wrong fuel is dispensed into a vehicle, damage may occur to the vehicle. One type of fuel being implemented is ethanol. Many vehicles currently are capable of using E85. The fuel E85 is 85% denatured ethanol and 15% gasoline. One type of gasoline that is widely available is E10. E10 is 10% denatured alcohol and 90% gasoline. Most vehicles in the marketplace today can run on E10. Other blends of ethanol, such as E20, E30 and E50 are also being investigated by automobile manufacturers and ethanol producers.
Typically, vehicles designed to run on ethanol fuel may operate with 100% gasoline or another blend with a higher amount of ethanol. For example, an E85 vehicle is capable of operating with ethanol blends E10, E30 and E50 and E85. However, 100 percent gasoline may also be used. Vehicles, small engine equipment and marine applications calibrated to run on regular gasoline or E10 may not run properly if higher blends, such as E20, E30, E50 and E85 are used. In addition running higher ethanol blends in vehicles designed for regular gasoline and E10 can cause further damage because these blends are not compatible with some of the components such as seals and valve seats amongst other items, and can the vehicle's emission's catalysts be poisoned and rendered ineffective. This is true for other types of fuel, such as methanol, butanol, biodiesel, B5 which is a 5 percent blend of biodiesel and diesel and B20 which is a 20 percent blend of biodiesel and diesel. As the number of alternative fuels increases, there is opportunity for confusing the various fuel types and blend levels.